Lukisan
by Zidane Lockhart
Summary: Pertemuan tak sengaja antara Ino dan Sai di tamam Konoha. Ino meminta pada Sai agar dibuatkan lukisan dirinya, apakah Sai akan menyetujuinya? Fic gaje. Humor garing.


**Lukisan**

 **Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Drama**

 **Pair: Sai x Ino**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Oneshot, drabble.**

 **Summary: Pertemuan tak sengaja antara Sai dan Ino di taman Konoha. Ino meminta pada Sai agar dibuatkan lukisan dirinya, apakah Sai akan menyetujuinya?**

* * *

Pagi hari disebuah taman Konoha terlihat ramai oleh banyaknya pengunjung, baik penduduk desa, luar desa, maupun _shinobi_ yang sedang mengambil cuti dari tugasnya, salah satu _shinobi_ yang mengambil cuti adalah Sai. Pemuda berambut hitam, memiliki kulit seputih susu dan selalu tebar senyuman tanpa tahu situasi ini terlihat tengah berjalan santai ditaman Konoha sambil membawa perlengkapan melukisnya.

"Hm, hari ini taman begitu ramai. Yah jelaslah kan ini hari libur," gumam Sai. Ia mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah untuk mencari tempat bagus yang dapat ia jadikan sebagai contoh gambarannya.

Sekitar 5 menit berjalan, akhirnya Sai menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk dijadikan objek gambarannya. Ia lalu mulai mempersiapkan segala hal yang harus ada ketika menggambar. "Yosh, saatnya menggambar!" ucap Sai dengan semangatnya yang mengakibatkan senyuman pada wajah Sai semakin melebar.

Detik-detik saat Sai akan mengoleskan tinta pertamanya pada kanvas, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara orang memanggil namanya yang membuat Sai mau tidak mau menghentikan gerak tangannya.

"Sai-kun!" panggil seseorang.

Sai celengak-celinguk mencari siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Disebelah sini Sai-kun!" ucap orang itu lagi.

"Oh Ino-chan!" Sai memanggil nama orang yang tadi memanggilnya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

Ino lalu menghampiri Sai, "Sedang apa Sai-kun?" tanya Ino.

"Oh itu, aku sedang menggambar," jawab Sai memperlebar senyumannya membuat Ino sedikit merona merah.

"Menggambar? Menggambar apa?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku sedang ingin menggambar taman Konoha."

"Begitu, coba aku lihat!"

"Eh?! Gambarannya masih belum jadi Ino-chan. Aku baru saja mau mulai,"

"Oh begitu. . ." Ino menganggukkan kepalanya. Sekelebat ide tiba-tiba saja muncul diotak kuningnya serta rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi imutnya. "Ne, Sai-kun." panggil Ino sambil melirik kanan kiri seperti orang yang malu plus gugup.

"Ada apa Ino-chan?" ucap Sai ramah.

"A-ano. . . hemm. . ."

"Hemm?"

"A-anoo. . . bisakah kau melukis diriku?" pinta Ino dengan pipi semakin merah, entah apa yang terjadi pada Ino, tapi sifat langka ini telah keluar dari dirinya.

Sai berfikir sesaat, _"Hmm. . . menurut buku yang kubaca, jika seorang perempuan mengeluarkan sembruat merah dikedua pipinya maka saat ini ia sedang senang dan tersipu. Hmm . . begitu, jadi Ino-chan sedang senang hari ini. Aku harus membuat ia semakin senang,"_ Batin Sai. "Baiklah aku tidak keberatan."

"Hoaaa benarkah? Terima kasih Sai-kun! kalau begitu, dimana aku harus berdiri?" tanya Ino dengan mata berbinar.

"Disana saja! Tempat itu bagus untuk mengambil gambarmu," ucap Sai sambil menunjuk lokasi yang ia maksud.

Tidak mau buang waktu lama, Ino segera berjalan menuju tempat yang Sai maksud lalu berpose andalannya agar gambar dirinya lebih menarik.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai melukis." Ucap Sai.

Sai melukis tubuh Ino dengan sungguh-sungguh, terbukti dengan raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan keseriusan. Tidak ada lagi wajah lugu, dan tebar senyuman. Sekelebat ide muncul tiba-tiba dikepala hitamnya, _"Bagaimana kalau aku tambahkan sedikit hiasan dilukisan ini? hmm. . . Ino-chan pasti makin menyukainya. Yosh! Sudah diputusakan!"_ batin Sai lalu kembali melukis.

Sekitar 30 menit lebih Sai melukis, akhirnya ia sudah membereskan lukisan Ino. Sai menyuruh Ino untuk mendekati dirinya dan melihat hasil lukisan yang ia buat.

"Bagaimana Sai-kun, apa sudah selesai lukisannya?" tanya Ino tidak sabaran dengan sembruat merah masih menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Hmm, sudah kok. Coba kau lihat!" ucap Sai lalu memberikan lukisannya pada Ino.

Ino menerima dengan senang hati, dilihatnya lukisan yang telah dibuat oleh Sai. Pipinya semakin memerah sampai menyelimuti seluruh wajahnya.

" _Sudah kuduga Ino-chan pasti menyukai lukisanku, terbukti wajahnya semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang diberi cat merah,"_ batin Sai nista. Apa segitunya ia mempercayai setiap kalimat-kalimat dari buku yang ia baca?

"Sai-kun!" Ino memanggil nama yang telah membuat lukisan dirinya dengan geram, urat-urat keluar dari balik kulit kedua tangan putihnya.

" _Loh!? Kok respone senang Ino-chan seperti seorang gadis yang sedang marah? Apa memang seperti itu? hmm. . . aku harus mencari tahu pada Shikamaru-san dan Chouji-san."_ Batin Sai sambil mengelus-elus dagu putihnya, ia lalu tersenyum seperti biasa. "Apa kau suka dengan lukisannya?"

"Suka? SUKA KATAMU HAH!? LIHAT INI!" teriak Ino marah sambil memperlihatkan lukisan yang telah dibuat pada Sai.

"Me-memangnya ada yang salah dengan lukisannya? Menurutku lukisan itu sangat cocok untukmu Ino-chan," ucap Sai berbicara yang sejujur-jujurnya dengan gugup.

"SANGAT COCOK KATAMU! APA KAU BERNIAT MENGEJEKKU HAH! KENAPA BACKROUND TULISAN INI ADALAH TERNAK BABI? APA KAU MENGEJEKKU SEPERTI BABI HAH!?"

"Are?"

"JANGAN PASANG WAJAH SOK POLOSMU DASAR SAI MARIMO!" Ino berteriak marah lalu merobek lukisan yang berada ditangannya sampai ke potongan-potongan terkecil, setelah itu ia lalu menatap Sai dengan pandangan intimidasi.

 _Krek!_

Suara patahan tulang, Ino meremas jari-jarinya menambah kesan horor disekitar Sai. "AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU SAMPAI BABAK BELUR! DASAR MARIMO!"

 _Buakh! Buakh!_

Tak ada ampun bagi seorang Sai didepan Ino.

Malang nasibmu Sai, sudah senang mendapatkan cuti dari misi yang selalu membuat dirinya bonyok, eh saat cuti juga membuat dirinya bonyok.

* * *

 _ **-Toko Bunga Clan Yamanaka-**_

Sementara itu, diwaktu bersamaan. . .

"Terima kasih telah mampir kesini Sakura," ucap suara _feminine_ dari seorang gadis yang sedang tumbuh kembang berambut kuning pucat panjang.

"Ya sama-sama Ino," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah. Sakura datang kemari karena ingin membeli bunga untuk gurunya karena ia sedang dirawat dirumah sakit. Menurutnya diruang rawat harus ada sebuah bunga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben Naruto tidak bersamamu. Biasanya kalian berdua selalu bersama," celetuk Ino.

"Oh itu," Sakura menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya. "Dia saat ini sedang _menjahili_ seseorang."

"Menjahili?" bingung Ino. Tanpa permisi Sakura langsung pamit meninggalkan Ino sendirian dalam keadaan bingung plus perasaan kepo tingkat akut.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Nah udah ketebak kan siapa sebenarnya orang yang mukulin Sai? Yup! Dia adalah Naruto dalam wujud _henge_ Ino. _Fic_ ini gaje abizz dah. . .

* * *

 **Zidane Lockhart**


End file.
